cinta seperti apa adanya
by shirayuki-su
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi air Aku ingin menjadi angin Aku ingin menjadi bintang-bintang Narutoxfemkyubi


Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"Cinta seperti apa adanya"

Aku ingin seperti air

PERNAHKAH kau melihat air hujan? Amati, lama-lama , tetes demi tetes ... Rasanya mengangumkan,bagai menyaksikan pesta kembang api, aku pikir tetes-tetes air hujan itu bisa jadi emang sejenis kembang api yang dimainkan anak-anak langit.

"Lihat", katamu dulu,setengah memekik, saat kita bersama dirumahku dalam deras hujan

"Kembang api manusia panas rasanya, yang ini dingin. Pasti dibuat dengan cinta dan kegembiraan yang tulus, bukan dengan tujuan komersial"

"Apakah gaya bicaramu selalu rumit begitu,kalau sedang turun hujan?" Cibirku sambil mengetatkan rahang,menahan rasa dingin

Kau tertawa tanpa suara, "Maksudku,semua yang dilakukan dengan dasar cinta akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang indah, coba pejamkan matamu"

Aku menurut

"Bayangkan kau ditengah salju", lanjutmu "Kau sendirian, sepi dan menggigil. Lalu datang seseorang membawa mantel bulu, menyelimuti, mendekapmu penuh cinta. Apakah kau merasa hangat" ?

"Ya" gumamku sambil membuka mata, menentang manik shappire teduhmu yang mempesona, karena kau benar-benar telah memelukku

Lagi-lagi kau tertawa tanpa suara, "kalau kau merasa hangat pasti kau saat itu ada cinta yang mengelilingimu"

"Saat itu kau merasa hangat"

Kau tak berkomentar, hanya menadahkan tangan, mencoba menampung tetes-tetes hujan. Dan tidak lagi menyinggung tentang kehangatan cinta.

"Benar aku merasa hangat, hatiku diselimuti sebentuk rasa cinta,tapi aku juga merasa sakit, ketika tetes-tetes air itu terus mendera kulitku"

"Ini bukan cinta " desisku ",ini jarum dan aku terkulai."

"Kau tak boleh menggenggamnya,harus dilepaskan"

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya semua berjalan seperti apa baik-baik air hujan ini. Coba tangkap, garis jatuhnya akan terputus dan acak-acakan, tidak lagi indah dipandang mata. Sekarang lepas, biarkan jatuh keatap dan turun kaatap dan turun kegenangan dibawah sana. Cantik bukan ? Seperti miniatur Niagara

Bagiku, kata-katamu hanya punya satu arti. Air dan Cinta lebih indah bila dibiarkan bergerak apa adanya. Karena itu aku ingin seperti air yang mengikutimu seperti kemauanmu, supaya kau menganggapku indah seperti miniatur Niagara

Aku ingin seperti angin

Pernahkah kau merasakan belaian angin?

Resapi perlahan-lahan,saat angin menyentuh tiap inci kulitmu dalam hening. Begitu damai, menyejukkan.

"Indah ya ?" bisikmu lirih saat kita memandangi daun-daun kering yang tertiup angin usai gladi resik acara malam amal.

"Apanya ?"

"Hembusan angin"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat angin" gerutuku

"Masa sih ? Aku aja bisa. Lihat daun-daun terhempas kian kemari. Itu karena angin. Dengan melihatnya berarti aku sudah bisa melihat angin"

"Apa indahnya ?"

"Coba pejamkan matamu" Aku menurut. "Bayangkan kau ada ditengah gurun sahara, ada disiang hari sendirian. Lalu ada tiupan angin lembut. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik ?"

"Hmmm... Sangat" gumamku tanpa membuka mata

"Rasakan gerakannya diseluruh kulitmu, seolah sehelai sutera menyelimutimu,mendekapmu penuh cinta. Bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Damai sekali" sahutku sambil membuka mata menyandarkan kepala didadamu. Karena sekarang kau sedang memelukmu. Kau tersenyum lembut

"Kalau kau merasa damai, itu berarti ada cinta yang mengelilingimu"

Sekarang perasaan damai itu bertambah.

Kau tak berkomentar,hanya meremas perlahan bahuku, memgamati daun-daun kering yang bergerak liar. Dan tidak lagi menyinggung tentang damainya cinta.

"Benar aku merasa damai sekali oleh gerakan cinta didalam sini, tapi aku juga merasa sakit karena selimut cintaku diterpa angin yang membawa butir-butir pasir"

"Ini bukan cinta" desisku menahan perih. Ini duri, dan aku terkulai.

"Karena kau berkeras menangkapnya"

"Kenapa tidak boleh ?"

"Jauh lebih baik kalau dilepaskan. Supaya semua berjalan apa adanya. Perhatikan daun-daun itu saat ditiup angin,meraka meliuk dengan gerakan indah,seperti parade kupu-kupu. Coba letakkan tanganmu diantara daun-daun itu, gerakannya jadi kacau dan jelek, seperti kerumunan semut tersiram air. Lihat pusaran angin disana, cantik bukan? Seperti miniatur badai George"

Aku ingin seperti bintang

Pernahkah kau melihat bintang?

Pernahkah kau melihat bintang fajar?

Perhatikan kemilau sinarnya dilangit subuh yang bening, sangat gemerlap, menjanjikan harapan

"Mengagumkan ya ?". Decakmu penuh semangat ketika kita melewati pergantian tahun ditepi pantai

"Betul" Sahutku setuju "Seperti lampu dipuncak menara"

"Coba pejamkan matamu" Aku menurut

"Bayangkan kau ada didekat bintang itu. Banyak yang bilang bintang-bintang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Nah bisikkan permohonanmu pada bintang-bintang yang ada. Apakah kau merasa bahagia sekarang ?"

"Ya" Gumamku. "Bahkan sangat bahagia"

"Lalu ternyata permintaanmu menjadi kenyataan, seolah kau mendapatkan cahaya yang menyelubungimu dengan cinta. Bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Semakin bahagia". Sahutku sambil membuka mata. "Karena kini tanganmu yang hangat menyelubungi aku"

Kau tersenyum penuh kasih, "Kalau kau merasa bahagia berada disampingku. Bolehkah aku menyebutnya cinta ?"

Kau tak berkomentar, hanya memelukku makin erat, sambil menatap bintang fajar yang kian benderang dilangit dini hari tanpa menyinggung lagi tentang cinta.

Dan mendadak aku merasa sakit karena rasa cintaku seperti dipanggang sinar bintang.

"Ini bukan cinta", isakku tertahan menekan sebaris luka yang tertoreh dengan cepat. "Ini api dan aku hangus terbakar".

"Karena kau terlalu memaksa untuk mendekat"

"Apakah itu salah ?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menjaga jarak, supaya sinarnya tidak mengganas. Jika jaraknya sesuai maka kau akan tetap merasa bahagia meski tanpa menyentuhnya...

Kamu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan lagi...

"Bayangkan bila kau menangkap bintang itu, banyak yang tidak bisa lagi menitipkan harapan padanya. Kalau kau biarkan seperti apa adanya, bintang itu tak pernah berhenti mengabulkan harapan"

"Lihatlah baik-baik kerlip menakjubkan itu, mempesona bukan, seperti kerlip matanya Dewi Venus..."

Bagiku kata-katamu cuma punya satu arti. Bintang dan cinta akan lebih indah bila dibiarkan berada ditempatnya, supaya semua harapan dimuka bumi terlindungi. Karena itu aku ingin menjadi seperti bintang, tempatmu menitipkan harapan dan tempat untuk mengabulkan harapanmu, seperti keinginanmu. Supaya kau menganggapku mempesona seperti Dewi Venus.

Aku ingin seperti air,angin dan bintang-bintang. Aku sudah membiarkan semua ditempatnya, diatur oleh sang waktu agar berjalan seperti apa adanya. Tapi kenapa kamu masih menemuiku, menatapku, apalagi mendekapku. Kurasakan dingin, sejuk dan hangat darimu.

Kenapa?

Apakah aku seindah air terjun Niagara ?. secantik badai George, mempesona seperti Dewi Venus ?

Aku cacat, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak sempurna, kau juga tahu itu. Apa ini balasan nya karna aku sudah membiarkan semuanya ditempatnya ?

Sekarang kau didepan ku menatapku lembut dengan manik shappire mu, kau mulai berjalan mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak antara kita. Kau kangsung mendekap ku dalam pelukan hangatmu, kau mulai berbisik

'aku mencintaimu kyubi'

'aku juga mencintaimu naruto' balas ku juga berbisik

Aku akhirnya tahu cinta memang harus di biarkan seperti apa adanya. Tidak ada pemaksaan dalam nya, hanya ada ketulusan dan kasih yang nyata.

Maaf bikin fict lagi padahal yang satunya belum diupdate, hanya saja ingin mencoba cerita dengan tema yang agak berbeda.

Semoga saja banyak yang suka dengan cerita ini

Dan tolong kasih review nya baik kritikan atau pun saran saja terima.


End file.
